


A Thiefs Gamble

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Fluff, M/M, Pudding, day....i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is putting all his eggs in one basket so to speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thiefs Gamble

"I didn't know you could cook." Dori said with thinly hidden surprise and pride.

"Well, I wouldn't say I can cook," Nori said with a chuckle. "I can really only handle sweets."

Nori moved around the room handing out the small cups of individual puddings he'd made earlier in the day. He handed Bombur's his last before taking a seat across from the larger dwarf. Nori watched as Bombur smiled at him and took a spoonful of the bread pudding into his mouth and chewed. Nori had watched him take three bites when finally he stopped chewing and spat into his hand.

Bombur looked down in his hand and then quickly up at Nori, shock and hope written across his face. Nori smiled as he slid pulled the small silver bead from Bomburs palm. By now the rest of the room had noticed the two and were watching closely. Dori looked as if he wanted to yell at Nori while simultaneously taking him into a hug.

"Bombur, I know we've only been courtin' for a few days now but I truly doubt I'll ever find someone as beautiful as you." Nori began as he stared into Bombur's eyes. "I'm a thief and I haven't always been the most honest dwarf and I'm impulsive but I'd like to be yours if you'd have my hand in union."

The room was quiet as everyone held their breaths awaiting Bombur's reply.

"I...Nori, this is so sudden," Bombur began and Nori's face began to fall. "But I also debate the possibility of finding someone better than you for me. I would love to become bound to you."

Nori jumped into Bombur's lap in excitement as the room filled with cheers and chatter. Dori, Ori, Bifur and Bofur embraced their brothers in a group hug. Thorin gave his blessing as his thoughts drifted to the possibility of one day marrying Dwalin. When their families finally released them Nori reached up and began braiding the bead into a small section of hair near Bombur's ear.


End file.
